Miles Tone
Miles Tone is a legendary hero of Zel who is best known for defeating Sahar, the Lord of Lies and The Devourer. Miles Tone traveled with other heroes to defeat The Black Fang which led to their reputation rising, especially Miles Tone's renown which led to his catch phrase "Maybe you've heard of me". After the defeat of The Black Fang, Miles and Jar'el used the Rod of Wonder to travel the entire world which increased both Miles' as well as Jar'el's reputation in Zel. Miles created a map on his cloak which he would always wear. Miles Tone assisted heroes during Another Zel which led to his death when he used crystal rust on himself until he was turned entirely into stone. Miles' stone corpse is a statue outside of Tremar where his comrade Kado Shokan is also buried. Biography Early Life Miles Tone was born to a peasant farming family and was raised by solely by his father after his mother died giving birth to Miles' younger sister. When Mile's sister died it was under the light of the red moon alone, due to this Miles Tone has a strong hatred for Megami. This hatred for Megami led Miles to, among other things, have a war against sleeping which would have many adverse effects on the rest of Miles' life. The most prominent of these side effects were the lack of a long term memory and being very overweight due to constant eating to make up for the extra energy that Miles' spends while staying awake. Before The Black Fang Campaign Growing up without a long term memory Miles created a very detailed journal which included pictures of what he saw, emotions, and anything else he could think of. Miles Tone would adventure during the day and then spend hours on his diary at night while most everyone else slept. Due to being up during the late nights Miles gained a taste for gambling which led to an addiction. This addiction hit it's climax when he was cheated by a group of Haflings which led to Miles hating any and all Haflings. Immediately before his first adventure with Kado Shokan, Jar'el, and Grock Miles' diary was stolen by a group of Kobolds. In retaliation of this Miles vowed genocide on the kobolds. The Greatest Campaign Ever The Greatest Campaign Ever was a three part campaign which took place in period. Miles Tone was an active participant during all three sub-campaigns. The Black Fang Campaign Miles Tone began this campaign fishing days (though time was counted in moons during his time) after losing his diary to the kobolds. Jar'el along with Kado Shokan and Grock found him at a lake near a kobold encampment. The four of them traveled together to collect two items of importance. The Devourer Campaign During this section of the campaign, Miles Tone kills Mephito Ay with Grock. Both Miles and Grock were forced into their evil alter egos Brims and Gravel respectively. Due to Miles Tone making the killing blow on Mephito Ay, Miles Tone was technically the King of Ay though this rarely was ever a topic of interest to Miles or anyone that knew him. The Sahar Campaign After Sahar Miles Tone, fused with Bael Therai, decides to reform Mead and start a family with his changeling lover. He has three children Ace Tone, Bera Tone, and Ah Tone. During the Another Zel campaign, when the two world collided, due to the dramatic differences in the worlds Miles developed a horrible disease known as Master Syndrome. If this disease were to develop fully it would be disastrous to Zel so during a battle at Ragnock's Kingdom Miles petrified himself in Crystal Rust to avoid turning into a monster. Personality and Traits Miles Tone is a very jolly man who is outspoken. He is intelligent and incredibly wise though he is quite illogical and this causes him to make some very strange demands such as not sleeping, no teleporting, and not answering yes/no questions. Miles Tone is quite superstitous and believes in luck. He despises the concept of fate and upon meeting Fate hates her as well. Symbiotic Relationship with Bael Therai After death of many of Zel's heroes whom also had heroic sparks, Miles accumulated enough of Bael's soul to gain parts of him. Bael Therai and Miles Tone gained a symbiotic relationship at this point and Miles Tone gained several of Bael's abilities including healing and leadership qualities. Powers and Abilities Miles Tone gained a Heroic Spark from the legendary hero Bael Therai which caused Miles Tone to gain psionic abilities. Miles Tone is best known for his defensive abilities. His most notable being the ability to turn himself into a hard stone via a psionic ability and the Crystal Rust disease. In addition to his defenses Miles has extreme burst capabilities being able to deal large amounts of damage in a short period of time. Known Associates Miles Tone traveled with Grock, Kado Shokan, Jar'el, Glenn, Mephito Ay, Korlash, and several other heroes. Miles Tone spent the majority of his time with Kado and Jar'el. Miles and Kado played Blood Bowl together and Miles and Jar'el traveled the entire world together. Trivia Miles Tone was an active Blood Bowl player.Category:The Greatest Campaign Ever